The Boring Study Break
by JojoTea
Summary: This is a Hikaru and Karou yaoi fanfic. Hikaru has to study for a test he could easily fail, but what could happen when Kaoru gets bored? I wrote this up kinda quick; it a one shot story too. I hope you enjoy!


**WARNING: YAOI-BOY ON BOY-, TWINCEST- BROTHER ON BROTHER- SEX IS HAPPENING. BLOWJOBS ARE TOO**

** RATING: M FOR LANGUAGE I USE AND FOR THE SEX THAT IS HAPPENING.**

** I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR OHHC JUST THE STORY MADE. ENJOY**

Karou plopped his body down on the bed beside his brother- and scrambled papers with solved equations and pencils beside him- with a bored expression on his face. Hikaru had been studying for a test he could easily fail for the past longing hour and been living in quiet solitary ignoring every existence around him. He had been in the echoing room-for-two since he got home and kept his nose buried in a stiff math book; analyzing every line of every page. He hadn't even spoken a word to Kaoru since he exited the club where they resigned. Kaoru was feeling left out from the zero attention his brother gave him. Kaoru made a loud, huffy sigh guided toward his busy brother.

"Hikaru. I'm bored," Kaoru started "Let's do something."

"Unlike you, I'm awful at math. I need to study."

"C'mon, it's been an hour! Don't you think that's long enough?"

Kaoru sprawled his arms over Hikaru's shoulder looking down at him with begging eyes and using a pleading voice. He gave puppy eyes and pouted his lip out to see if his desirous act could work. Hikaru groaned and flipped to the next new page of algebraic problems. He rubbed Kaoru's auburn burnt locks that were the same as his own and let out a soft sigh.

"No, Kaoru. I have to study. I can't fail this test." Hikaru said

Kaoru stiffly threw down his arms back on the bed and gave a annoyed glare with his golden coin eyes and crossed his arms like how a five year old does when he doesn't get his way. He shoved his arms on top of each other crossing them with chagrin. His lips curved down and pressed together with aggravation to match his eyes. Hikaru continued on looking at the page feeling a little bit of sadness in the pit of his stomach from denying his brother of simulation.

"I swear, we'll do something later." Hikaru turned and gave a small smile, promising.

Kaoru breathed out heavily and turned away, digging his arms deeper under both of his arms, still letting his tantrum live on. A devilish smirk grew on Kaoru's face that was long and sly as a fiendish idea brewed inside of his head. Kaoru crawled over closer to Hikaru in a lewd fashion and dapped his arms around Hikaru once again. Hikaru sighed with discontent with being bugged again.

"What is it now, Kaoru?" Hikaru said

"Could I do something now as I wait?" Kaoru asked

Kaoru's long finger glided- starting up at Hikaru's shoulder down to his reveling collar bone- up and down his boney shoulder.

"Yeah, of course you can."

Hikaru's voice sounded encouraging to this idea that Karou had sparked in his mind. He could get his studding done faster and be able to turn his mind and body to Kaoru. Kaoru's smirk grew more as he lingered off Hikaru's shoulder and slowly off the plush bed. He started to walk around the bed and in front of Hikaru and bent his back down. His eyes that mimicked each other so well met up; Hikaru's eyes looked up with surprise while Kaoru replaced his smirk with a sweet smile and flashed it at Hikaru.

"Thanks, Hikaru." Kaoru said

Kaoru quickly pecked his brother's lips softly with grace. Hikaru didn't think much of it for Kaoru did this type of thing every day. Hikaru's cheeks blushed quietly and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh,no problem guess. Why are you thanking me?" He asked

His smirk returned

"Now I won't be so bored."

Kaoru dropped down to his knees to the grey ground, scratching at his clothed knees. He unbuttoned his fair shirt that he wore when he got out of school and tugged it off and onto the ground. He looked up fast to see if his brother had noticed; Hikaru was quickly erasing a problem he messed up on, making it vanish so he could start over fresh. Hikaru just thought Kaoru might have gone under the bed to reach for some magazines with dirty images to pass the time, or get out the old game station they stopped playing years ago that had collected a thin layer of dirt. Kaoru licked his lips as he stared at the veil of his crotch letting lusting eyes grow. He moved his head closer and with his teeth, began to slowly zip down the path of metal hiding what was inside.

Hikaru looked down from a space between the book; being alerted from the sound of unzipping. Kaoru gently unbuttoned the brass and going back to his mouth, moving the curtain of underwear and displaying his member.

"Hey! That's not what I meant by _you _doing _something!_" Hikaru protested

"I won't disrupt you," Kaoru said "Please? You can keep studying still."

Kaoru gave imploring eyes up at his brother to change his mind. Hikaru slightly blushed and sat up straight and closed his eyes for a moment

"Okay," he opened "as long as you won't be bored and bug me."

Kaoru's craving eyes grew wide and glowed as he gave a little nod with a bright smile. He looked down at Hikaru's-for now- soft member and wrapped his lips around the tip and danced his tongue all around it, then giving a small kiss as he started to put it deeper into his mouth. Hikaru swallowed densely as a small bead of sweat came to his cheek. He tried to contain himself and keep his attention on the book. His cheeks grew a crimson color that was brighter than the soft rose color he wore before. Kaoru held the shaft of Hikaru's member nimbly as his head bobbed up and down. Spit leaking out of the corner of his warm, slick mouth. He took the member out of his mouth, dripping with his spit and start of Hikaru's pre-cum; he lapped it up with his small tongue along the shaft and began to suck once again.

Hikaru gave a small grunt and ran shivers down his spine. A prolonged moan dropped out continuously from Hikaru's mouth. His legs tensed down from the sucking and licking from Kaoru's velvet throat and syrupy tongue. Hikaru was finicky for the moment and threw the book on the bed as his gapping mouth was going to speak.

"Karou, get u-up." He moaned out.

Karou opened his eyes and let out a hum as he stopped in a mid-bob.

"Hmmm? Why, don't tell me it's distracting you now." Kaoru sounded resistant and scared he was being a nuisance for his older brother.

"No, it's not that. But I just think it's time I take a study break; don't you think?" Hikaru grinned with blushing cheeks.

Karou sucked in a little air and looked at him with full eyes of chance. He gave an innocent smile as his hands dropped down in his lap. He wiggled his shoulders slowly and foxy.

"But don't you need to study?" He said

Hikaru bent down and grabbed Karou's arm and pulled him up on the bed. He gave an accursed smile with teeth and clashed his lips together with Kaoru's. His tongue quickly entered Kaoru's to invade and then pulled away; leaving Karou breathless and blushing.

"An hour is long enough, don't you think?"

Karou nodded fast and swallowed.

Hikaru enveloped Kaoru around his naked back and let him fall on his chest and grind on his hips and erect member gingerly. He groped Kaoru's ass fiercely making his back perk up perfectly straight and clinching his white teeth. Hikaru let a chuckle fall out as his smile grew.

"Then let's get you out of these clothes then, yeah?"

"Y-yeah." Kaoru agreed with a small nod.

Hikaru pulled of Karou's pitch-black pants with the help of Kaoru wriggling out of them and his firm boxer- briefs tumbling down too. Kaoru's nude skin was fair and creamy, his chest built with all the creases of his lean muscle showing every bit of them. Kaoru sat up on Hikaru's chest with rose blush dabbed on his cheeks. His growing member grazing on Hikaru's already cocked one.

"C'mon, Kaoru," Hikaru insisted "You know how this works."

"Give me a second! Jeez, don't rush me."

"Sorry, I'm ready to go and get this study break over."

Karou laughed as he placed his palms on the bouncing pillow beside Hikaru's locks of dark scarlet and arched his pale back. He looked behind him and positioned himself and thought about where he would land in the future. He gripped Hikaru's member and started to lower down; He slowly started to enter inside of Karou's body. Karou fastened his eyes and tilted his head up as the head penetrated inside of him. He let out a high groan from his throat and sat down more.

"Are you doing okay, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked

Kaoru nodded fast

"It's easier than going in dry," Kaoru replied "but it hurts a little. I'll be alright soon."

Kaoru let a moan muff out as he went in deeper. Hikaru's mouth cleaved open as he looked at Kaoru's hips with slit eyes of **lasciviousness and heaved out a huff. He groped Kaoru's fleshy, smooth cheeks and spread them apart. Kaoru gave a quiet yelp but let him continue. Kaoru started to rock on and off of Hikaru's graceless cock. Kaoru's moans danced in the air with every rock; tears puddle in the corner of his closed eyes from Hikaru's erection. Kaoru's member stroked along the soft cotton on Hikaru's white V-neck tee, leaving a clear trail of forming pre-cum.**

** Hikaru shied his shirt off, as Kaoru's member slid on Hikaru's thin, delicate stomach. Kaoru felt more lewd being able to stroke along his brother; being able to touch his soothing skin and warm body heat. Hikaru's moans started to harmonize together with Kaoru's sounding like a smooth melody of erotic moans from cherry red mouths. Kaoru clung tight around his brother's long firm cock,as it drooled more and more cum with each stroke made. Both of the boys breaths heaved out longer**

**Kaoru's gapping mouth stayed open with drool dripping out of his mouth from the amorous pleasure that kept entering his body. Kaoru dug his chin in his collar bone and flung his head back in a moist moan. He moved faster and faster.**

**"Hikaru! Hikaru! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned loudly**

** Hikaru's sweat dripped down to his chin when he grunted from the changing speed from Kaoru.**

**"Me too; you can cum whenever you want. " Hikaru replied **

** The loud noises of "ah's" and "nuh-uhha's" entered the air for longer times and sounded more matured and rush then before. Kaoru's slick, drench cock poured out soft liquid of cum ready to explode- as was Hikaru's. Hikaru gave a big thrust of his own and Kaoru went down; Kaoru flung his body up and gave a moan that matched his brother's in synced with coming in the same moment. Hikaru pulled himself out, breathing heavy as the cream liquid came streaming out of Kaoru's body and Kaoru's on Hikaru's firm chest.**

**"I'm….. I'm sorry.' Kaoru breathed out**

** Kaoru got off of Hikaru's tired body and sat on the bed, staring down Hikaru's body. Hikaru buttoned his pants and zipped them back up; he sat up beside his brother.**

**"It's alright, Kaoru." Hikaru said**

**Hikaru placed his arm on Kaoru's shoulder; skin touching skin. Hikaru smiled sweetly and kissed Karou on his warm face and playfully rubbed his shoulder; Kaoru gave a small smile looking down at the sheets of the bed with a beat red face. Hikaru wiped off the cum and tossed his shirt back on he opened his book from where he left off on and placed it beside him.**

**"Okay, now my break is over, can you leave me to my work now?" Hikaru asked**

**Karou was throwing his pants back on while sitting on the bed then jumped right up with a giddy smile.**

**"Yes you can."  
Kaoru said**

** Kaoru wrapped his palms on Hikaru's jawline and stole a long kiss from him before he went on his way to leave his brother to his study once again. Kaoru skipped out of the door with blush painted on his face and closed the door behind him. Hikaru let out a smile and a cunning chuckle along with it. He went back to the bed and opened the book.**

** "He shouldn't bug me for studying anymore."**

**Hikaru smiled at his pleasurable trick and began to solve an equation. **


End file.
